


Overexposure

by MarvelousMenagerie (HiddenOne), monobuu



Series: 2020 Tony Stark Bingo [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Boudair Photoshoot, Lingerie, M/M, Miscommunication, Photographer Bucky Barnes, Tony in Lingerie, Weddings, background tony stark/tiberius stone, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenOne/pseuds/MarvelousMenagerie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/monobuu/pseuds/monobuu
Summary: When Bucky gets a chance to photograph Tony Stark - yes, that Tony Stark - it's the biggest break in his career. It doesn't matter that Bucky has a tiny, itty bitty crush on Tony. It doesn’t matter that it’s a lingerie photoshoot, or that the pictures won't ever be seen by anyone outside Bucky, Tony, and Tony's wholly undeserving boyfriend.Bucky is going to be an absolute goddamn professional.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: 2020 Tony Stark Bingo [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598911
Comments: 50
Kudos: 229
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Tony Stark Bingo square A5 - photoshoot  
> Creator # 3036

“You’re going to do me a favor.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows, but he didn’t look up from his screen until he finished his retouching. If he looked away now, he’d spend twice as long making sure he hadn’t forgotten to highlight one of the cheekbones or fucked up the blending on the hairline.

When he could pause, he turned to face Natasha. 

Her face was serene, but her eyes flashed. Bucky didn’t doubt for a moment that he was going to do whatever Natasha asked. 

“Do you want me to guess what it is?”

“You need you to sign this.” Natasha handed over a file, and Bucky realized that she was still dressed in her business outfit. 

Natasha worked as an assistant at Stark Industries and Bucky would’ve expected her to work the usual nine to five, but Natasha had the weirdest hours. That worked out for their friendship though, as Bucky and Steve had odd schedules as they tried to keep their joint studio afloat, with Bucky’s photography and Steve’s drawings. 

Still, it was late for Natasha to still be working. Bucky hadn’t closed up shop yet, but only because he wanted to finish these touchups. 

Bucky thumbed open the file.

“A non-disclosure? What’s so important that I have to sign an NDA?” Bucky waved his hand, dismissing his question. “I know, I know, you can’t tell me. But is it about a dead body?” 

Bucky grinned up at Natasha, and she rolled her eyes. 

Bucky grabbed a pen, skimmed through the clauses to make sure there wasn’t anything funky - he’d read up on NDA’s for his business, though this was his first - and then scratched his name at the bottom. 

Natasha needed a favor, and Bucky was too curious to resist.

Bucky handed the file back to her, and she slid it into her purse. 

“What’s going on?” 

Natasha took a glance around. The studio was small - cozy, as Steve called it - with examples of their work on the walls, but not many places for anyone else to hide. 

“Mr. Stark would like some pictures taken of a more delicate nature,” Natasha said smoothly. 

Bucky’s stomach twisted, and he didn’t know if it was dread or anticipation or something else. What he did know was that his mind was currently teetering precariously on the edge of professionalism and one gentle little nudge would send it straight into the gutter. He opened his mouth, closed it, swallowed, tried again.

“Nudes?” Bucky asked and it absolutely was not a squeak. It was perfectly calm, and definitely a totally normal question to ask. 

Natasha smirked. “You should be prepared for that possibility, though I believe Mr. Stark was thinking more along the lines of tasteful lingerie.”

Bucky’s throat went bone dry as his mind skittered happily over that edge. 

“And what does Mr. Stark consider tasteful?” Bucky rasped.

Natasha’s smirk turned into a full cheshire cat grin. 

“You’ll just have to find out for yourself, won’t you? It’s not my job to know about those preferences.”

Bucky eyed her. His crush on Tony Stark was mostly her fault. Sure, the guy was handsome and rich, but it was Natasha’s stories about the man underneath the billionaire playboy philanthropist mask that had hooked Bucky’s heart. 

The complete nonsense that Tony spoke before his third cup of coffee. That the man wore lifts in his shoes out in public. That he tuned up old cars in his garage himself in a tanktop and jeans. That he built himself robot helpers, who had quirky personalities and were actually terrible helpers. 

Bucky hadn’t even met the guy, but Natasha knew more about her employer than the average employee.

“How is you handling this not a sexual harassment case?” Bucky asked.

“Because as soon as he mentioned wanting the photos for his boyfriend, he couldn’t take the words back fast enough.”

Bucky’s stomach dropped out at the word ‘boyfriend.’ Right, because there was that whole other reason Bucky was half-way in love with a man he’d never met. 

Tony Stark’s coming out as bisexual was still legendary, despite the short quip Tony had used to declare it. All the controversies and backlash had rolled off of him, and he and Stark Industries had recovered and remained one of the leaders in innovation in clean energy and medical supplies. 

It had also sparked more than a few inappropriate boners if Bucky was being completely honest with himself.

Tony’s boyfriend, though - Bucky didn’t like to have opinions about people he didn’t really know, but between Natasha’s stories and what he followed in the news - Bucky didn’t like Tiberius Stone. And now Bucky was going to be taking risque pictures of Tony with the mindset of what Stone would want to see. 

It would simultaneously be the most intimate shoot he’d ever done and the most nauseating job he’d ever been conned into.

“Don’t screw this up,” Natasha warned. “I did this for you, not only because of the paycheck but because Tony can connect you to so much more business. And, if you fuck this up, he’ll remember that _I_ was the one who said you could handle it.”

“I thought I was doing _you_ a favor,” Bucky grumbled instead of defending himself. 

He would be a professional, no matter his feelings. Natasha had nothing to worry about. 

He hoped.

“That was for signing the NDA without knowing what was happening. The rest you owe me for.” Natasha flipped her hair over her shoulder. “I’ll be in contact soon with Mr. Stark’s availability.”

“And because it’s your turn to buy the beer for movie night,” Bucky reminded her.

She smiled. “That too.”

Natasha strode out, clicking her way across the wood floor in her terrifyingly high heels. Bucky left his desk to lock the door after her. He couldn’t handle any more late night visitors. 

Alone in the studio with the doors all locked, Bucky allowed himself a few moments to freak out. His hands shook as he rubbed his face. 

Natasha was right. Private photos or not, Bucky’s skill, professionalism, and discretion would be judged and if he did this right - if he did this right, then Tony would drop Bucky’s name to the right people and maybe he and Steve wouldn’t have to kill themselves to pay the rent on their dreams. 

This was his shot, as long as he didn’t fuck it up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark Bingo square T4 - AU: Artist/Muse  
> Creator # 3036

Meeting Tony Stark was nothing like Bucky expected, but Bucky though that was probably due to the limits of his own imagination. Photos hadn’t done the man justice, and Bucky prepared himself for his own photos to fall short of the mark too. Could an image ever capture the way that Tony’s warm brown eyes could draw someone in and pin them in place? Could a still piece capture the sheer energy and movement that Tony Stark had, flitting about the room as he gave Bucky a tour of his space? 

But Bucky was used to breaking people down, specializing in portraits and group shots rather than landscapes. Focus on the details, find what makes someone special. 

The eyes. He’d guessed from taking a look at the previous photospreads on Tony, and now that he’d met the man for himself and shaken his hand, Bucky was sure. Tony’s eyes. 

And, since Bucky was taking private photos for the boyfriend, very much the ass. Absolutely. Tony’s slacks cut just right and no lingerie was needed to sell that masterpiece. 

The mouth too, Bucky thought as Tony proceeded to talk. He’d bet that Stone spent a lot of time staring at Tony’s mouth - because Tony talked a lot. Also because of the way Tony smiled, and Bucky was sure that Tony could do things with his mouth - 

Natasha cleared her throat, and Bucky realized he was staring. 

“Sorry,” he said, feeling the signs of heat on his cheeks. “I was, uh - thinking about shot angles.”

“That sounds like a good thing, at least if it’s anywhere near the invention haze my brain goes into sometimes,” Tony replied with a smile. 

Bucky grinned, the tension easing out of his shoulders. Usually he was setting his clients at ease as he sat in control behind the camera, but right now Tony was the one making _him_ relax. 

“I hope so.” Bucky took a breath and found his footing again. He also needed to stop forgetting there were people other than Tony in the room. Steve was smirking at him from the corner, an equipment bag slung over Steve’s shoulders. “Anyway, I have Steve fully trained on setting up the lights and Natasha can help him. Maybe we could go over some ideas that you had and see how they mix with mine?”

“Sounds like a plan.” Tony clapped his hands together and grinned. “Bedroom is that way, Natasha you know - not, like, shit, that came out totally wrong.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “Yes, I know where the bedroom is so I can push him in the right direction when he’s too sleep-deprived to remember he’s too old to sleep on the couch.”

“Hey!” Tony protested.

Natasha smiled. “Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”

Tony gave her a mocking glare. 

Natasha laughed and grabbed a bag of equipment - mostly lights, so many lights, as Bucky would rather be over prepared than under for a moment like this. She led Steve down a hallway, toward the bedroom.

Bucky had been the one to suggest it, thinking Tony would be more comfortable in his own space for these types of photos. Also, it would’ve been difficult to smuggle a bed back into the small space that Bucky had for this type of thing and still make it look rich enough for the likes of Tony Stark. 

Besides, taking photos of someone in their own space, surrounded by their own life, was as intimate as you could get, and that’s exactly what these photos were supposed to embrace.

“Natasha said I had to be gentle with you,” Tony said, his voice low enough not to carry but still full of teasing, “since this was your first time doing something like this.”

Bucky fought down another blush. “Ah, it is, but I assure you I’m a professional and -”

Tony waved away Bucky’s explanation. “I’m not worried. I trust her.” 

And Bucky needed to _not_ fuck that up. His fingers twitched with nerves. 

Tony continued, “Just let me know if I cross the line. I can be a bit shameless, and so if I make you uncomfortable, please feel free to say something.”

“Same,” Bucky assured. “If you’re uncomfortable with something, just let me know and we can take a break or talk about another approach or even move onto something else.”

“Like a safeword?” Tony’s mouth twisted up into a smirk. 

Bucky laughed and again tried not to blush. He hoped this constant state of nervousness wore off before the shoot actually started, otherwise he might well be useless. 

“Exactly that,” Bucky teased, trying to gain back some equilibrium. “We can even use the stoplight system.”

“Red for stop, yellow for slow, and green for go.” Tony’s voice was almost a purr. 

Bucky gulped. He had the fleeting image of what Tony might look like, all tied up in rope, and then noped out of that thought so hard he almost gave himself whiplash. 

“Glad you’re familiar,” Bucky returned, surprised at how calm his voice was when the butterflies in his stomach were throwing a riot. 

Tony shook his head a little. “Sorry, that was - yeah, I mentioned the shameless thing, right? Sorry -”

Bucky waved away the apologies. “You gave me the disclaimer. I’m not - I want you to have fun. I’m fine, I promise, and if I’m not I’ll tell you to back off.” 

Bucky didn’t even realize Tony’s shoulders had tension until it was gone, and Bucky blinked in surprise. 

“Perfect. All I’m asking for. Now - uh, exactly how many outfit changes am I allowed? Because I’m warning you, I like to go overboard.”

* * *

Tony may have had a reputation of being shameless - hell, he’d told Barnes as much just minutes prior - but that didn’t mean he didn’t get those nervous tingles in his stomach when someone handsome was about to see him in nothing but his negligee. 

And Barnes was _handsome._ Pepper liked to tell him he had a type: tall, blonde, and golden, but while Barnes had the tall factor, he was dark and a bit rugged with his five o’clock shadow - everything his current boyfriend was not.

“Not exactly the mindset you should be going into a _boudoir shoot_ with,” Tony mumbled to himself. He should be thinking about his boyfriend, not how he compared to this new and incredibly delicious photographer who was about to take sexy photos of him. Or maybe he should prioritize thinking non-sexy thoughts to stop the tingle that was making its way from his stomach down to his balls.

Tony shook his head, straightened the first set of lingerie he’d decided on, making sure his stockings were even, his dick snuggled gently into the lace, before he strode into the bedroom with his shoulders back and a sway in his hips. Barnes was fiddling with the lights now that his two assistants had left, but he glanced up as Tony walked in. Tony bypassed the bed entirely, threw a saucy wink over his shoulder at Barnes and waited for that adorable blush to start blooming on Barnes’ cheeks before he finished his walk at the far side of his bedroom.

He threw one leg up as he hugged the wall, then turned to look Barnes in the eyes from his ridiculous fucking pose.

“I’m ready for my close-up,” Tony said.

Barnes was silent for a long moment, eyes wide, before the biggest grin Tony had seen yet spread across his face and genuine laughter tumbled out. Tony smiled to himself, but before he could make another joke, Barnes lifted his camera, took aim and then Tony heard the telltale click of the shutter flying.

“You certainly are,” Barnes said with another chuckle and Tony brought his leg back down, readjusting the panties discreetly even as he laughed.

“Okay, that was a joke, you didn’t have to actually take the photo,” Tony said, bracing his hands on his hips and giving Barnes his best grin.

The shutter clicked again.

“These aren’t exactly the poses I was envisioning for this shoot,” Tony added.

“Why not?” Barnes asked. “If my boyfriend were doing a sexy photoshoot for me, I’d definitely want pictures of him having fun doing it.”

Tony’s mouth got trapped on the explanation that Ty probably wouldn’t feel the same way, because that didn’t feel right. Who _wouldn’t_ want to see their boyfriend having fun? 

“As long as I look sexy enough,” Tony lamely replied. 

“No problem there, trust me,” Barnes said, and Tony almost didn’t hear it.

It was Tony’s turn to blush, and Tony did not blush easily. How on earth was this man so genuinely kind and utterly adorable? And that smile, God. Tony would do a lot of things, legal or otherwise, just to see that smile again.

“I”m going to have to give Natasha a raise now,” Tony said, jumping onto the bed and bouncing a bit. “You are exactly the right person for this job, Mr. Barnes.”

“Bucky,” Barnes said, and at Tony’s raised eyebrow, he explained. “Call me Bucky.”

“I’d love to hear the story behind that name,” Tony said, because the business card said James Barnes, and how on earth did you get Bucky out of that?

“Maybe later,” Bucky said. “Right now, we’ve got a job to do. Now do something sexy.”

“You’re the director,” Tony argued, still smiling. He flopped down onto the bed, then rolled over onto his stomach and pushed his ass into the air, wiggling it a bit. Of all the times Ty had taken photos of their activities, this was the shot he seemed to like best. “Direct,” he ordered.

“Alright, alright,” Bucky said good naturedly. “You got a white blanket?”

“My red egyptian cotton not doing it for you?” Tony asked, giving up the pose to sit sideways in a bit of exasperation.

“You told me to direct,” Bucky said with amusement. “But nah it’s that your lingerie is red. It’s getting lost in the sheets.”

“Second drawer from the bottom,” Tony said easily, pointing at the chest of drawers where they kept their extra blankets. Bucky dug through it, pulled out a nice, clean white one, and Tony helped him throw it across the bed at an off angle. Some of the red from Tony’s sheets peeked out from the sides, and even Tony had to admit it looked nice.

“Now, on your stomach,” Bucky said, motioning with his arm.

Now they were in business. Tony hopped up and resumed his previous pose, but Bucky spoke up almost immediately.

“No, on your stomach, ass down, please,” Bucky said, and Tony followed his directions, though he did not feel very sexy doing it.

“I don’t feel very sexy,” Tony said. 

“For telling me to direct, you aren’t letting yourself be directed very well,” Bucky teased. “Now arms out front and crossed at the wrists, cushion your head on one, yeah, just like that. Knees together, and push them into the bed _just_ a bit so your ass goes up.”

Tony decided to be a shit and pushed his ass way up, just to hear Bucky laugh.

“No!” Bucky laughed.

Tony wiggled his ass. “You sure? I think this’ll look _great_.”

“The director said down,” Bucky said, and gave Tony’s ass a little slap. 

Tony might have let out a little squeak at that, but he did as Bucky instructed, lowering his _best asset_ , thank you very much, so that it was only up a little bit.

“Perfect,” Bucky said, breathing it out like a prayer. “Hold there.” 

The camera went off in rapid succession and Tony could hear Bucky moving to take the shot from different angles. Bucky’s hand touched Tony’s head gently, pushing it just a bit further back where it rested on his arm and Tony went with it, holding the new angle as the camera clicked again.

“Twist your hips just a tad to your right,” Bucky murmured, camera still going off even as Tony moved. “Excellent, perfect, now throw your head back and look at me.”

Tony did as he was told, using the sound of Bucky’s voice to aim his gaze, and even though Bucky’s face was half hidden behind his camera, Tony had no problem bringing out his bedroom eyes. He held the pose as Bucky moved to two different spots, shutter flying, and then he came out from behind the lens with a grin.

“Wanna see?” Bucky asked.

Tony flopped into a more natural belly flop, then scooched his way to the end of the bed as Bucky turned the camera for him to see. And what he saw was-

“Holy shit,” Tony said. “How did you-? That did not feel attractive at all, but it looks like-” Tony glanced up and Bucky had a very proud glint in his eye that Tony appreciated the hell out of.

“That’s why I’m the photographer,” Bucky said. “But it helps to have a beautiful model.”

And there went Tony’s blush again. 

“Outfit change?” Bucky asked, flipping through the photos on his camera. “Or do you want more in the red?”

And on it went. Tony had a few more select choices of lingerie that he _definitely_ wanted photos in, and Bucky seemed to have a sixth sense of where Tony should be in the bedroom to make each set look the best. The red lace on the bed, the white teddy on the chair near the window. Tony had a form-fitting black dress that was completely open in the back save for a series of parallel strips of fabric that crossed over his lower back and ass, and Bucky did wonders with the shadows. 

Of course, this was why Tony had hired a photographer, but to be honest he hadn’t had that high of expectations for one of Natasha’s friends. He trusted her, sure, but she’d told him that Bucky hadn’t done much boudoir before. But all the shots Bucky was showing Tony on the camera were - damn, he looked hot. 

Tony’s favorite was one of the last, as the time wound down, when Bucky asked if Tony had a favorite t-shirt. Of course Tony had a favorite, it was a well-worn ACDC band tee that was only slightly big on him because he’d stopped growing at a ridiculously early age. He went and grabbed it out of his closet and bent to roll down the stockings he’d had on from the last set of lingerie.

“No, keep the stockings on,” Bucky said. “And the- actually, do you have the little boy shorts from earlier, the black ones with the bow in the back?”

Not Tony’s favorite set of panties, but he’d learned hours ago to trust Bucky’s instincts. He shucked the ones he had on currently - it had only taken four such changes for Bucky to stop blushing outright - and pulled the boy shorts on over his stockings. Then he threw his band tee on and put his hands on his hips, highly skeptical of where his esteemed photographer was going with this.

The camera clicked and Tony just shook his head in amusement.

“Okay, back against the wall, you band geek,” Bucky said, his smile contagious. “Cock your hip to the side and grab the edge of your tee.”

Tony looked down to grab the edges, settling his stance as he did so, and then looked up for more direction from Bucky, only to hear the shutter click again.

“Now pull it up just high enough to see the skin above the shorts,” Bucky directed, moving so that he was at a different angle. “One hand higher than the other.”

“Like this?” Tony asked, doing as he was told. 

“Perfect,” Bucky said, clicking away. “Completely adorable.”

“Is adorable what we’re going for?”

Bucky pulled his face away from the camera to look at Tony directly. “You’re wearing your favorite shirt, laughing and joking and having a great time. You are absolutely adorable and that is sexy as hell.”

Tony honestly didn’t know what to say to that, so he sort of just blinked at Bucky for a long moment before laughing it off.

“Do you wear glasses?” Bucky asked.

Tony blinked again. “What?”

“Glasses,” Bucky repeated. “Do you wear them?”

“Yeah,” Tony said, “But I’ve got my contacts in right now. What do you-”

“Where are they?” Bucky asked, setting his camera down. “This is the last outfit, I want you to be you, completely.”

“In the bathroom, right side of the counter,” Tony said, unsure.

Bucky disappeared for a moment, returning with Tony’s glasses and the contact lens case that sat beside them every day. He held them out and when Tony gave him a wary look, Bucky just ticked one edge of his mouth up in a smile that was more goofy than reassuring.

“Trust me?” he asked.

Well, how could Tony not? He took out his contacts as Bucky helpfully opened the case for him, then put the glasses on and looked anywhere but at Bucky. He never wore his glasses when other people could see him. Never. He looked old in them, out of style, and Ty absolutely hated them. Tony had actually gone to bed with his contacts in on more than one occasion because Ty was so vehement about it.

A hand suddenly carded through Tony’s hair, messing it up from it’s careful styling, and the move was so unexpected that Tony jerked his head up to see a soft smile on Bucky’s face.

Bucky stepped back a few feet, tilted his head to the side and grinned outright. 

“Perfection,” Bucky said, then held the camera up for the last few pictures.

Tony felt a genuine smile bloom across his face as he found Bucky’s gaze through the camera lens. 


End file.
